Joyful Dread
by TheSummerWriter
Summary: Two-shot: "1. Aphrodisiacs: An evening of losing two fights for Yukiteru-kun and an evening of consolation for Akise, tea on the side of it, what had brought them here? 2. Our Genuine Love: All of Akise was soaring at that moment, but he knew what went up would come down, and when he came down, he would crash hard."
1. 1 Aprodisiacs

Hello, readers. It's been too long since I've been in the FD fandom, but don't worry, I still have it. Remember, I did promise I would continue writing Bliss, but I didn't promise _when._ Don't take this lightly, but I wholeheartedly and sincerely appreciate your patience. Putting that aside, this is a two-shot treat for my readers of Bliss. To reward your patience with the progression of a non-canonical story, I wrote this just for you. However, keep in mind that this two-shot is _separate_ from Bliss.

 **Warnings; This contains possible spoilers, graphic male-on-male eroticism, and unhappy Yuno. Proceed at your own risked. You were warned.**

* * *

 _1\. Aphrodisiacs_

The fight had ended horribly.

Yuno had been sterilized through an internal wound to her womb, knocked unconscious by a blow to her head. Yukiteru was thrown aside, furious, and chased them down to the front of the house. He didn't care if his leg bled through its bandages from that encounter with Fourth. He didn't care if his head seared with pain. He was out of anymore fucks to give for his own safety, but Yuno's…

They could have smashed his diary, and it wouldn't have mattered to him, so long as Yuno was unharmed. In his blinding rage, all of the physical pain was at the back of his reckless mind. Akise knew this, and that was why he ran after him when Yukiteru gave a show of perseverance. It was his chance, too, Akise thought to himself. His chance to prove to Yukiteru that his feelings surpassed that of friendship, that they could possibly—

They had also lost.

Akise was devastated. Yukiteru? He was furiously relentless in going after them, and it took Akise many attempts to console him. Eventually, the two of them resided at Yukiteru's house. Yuno was sent to a hospital, Kosaka and the staff looking after her. Yukiteru would hear updates of her soon enough, he told himself as he was unlocking the front door to his home, Akise behind him.

Little did he know that the Sevenths weren't only battlers of true love. Mikami Ai had a trick or two up her sleeve. The way that little girl with the cotton-candy pigtails bragged of her precious "Yuki" pissed her off. She didn't know what a real boyfriend was, because that Yuki of hers was a wench. A spineless and selfish little wench that was using her to his heart's content, pushing himself forwards through her, she reckoned. Hell, she wasn't trying to be the bad person here.

Her and her Marco are the heroes, the icons, of what true love is. They've endured their rough patches, their hardships, and they _still do_ argue about the silliest nothings. Despite that, every night, they entangled in the same bed with no one else. Their relationship was built off of trust, honesty, and protection itself. Marco would do anything to protect her, and she would do anything to protect him back, or in the least, make him the happiest man in this damned world. And she did.

Second, that little girl, had no idea what a beautiful relationship was. It was up to Ai to prove to her how ugly her relationship with First was. Unbeknownst to even Marco, she hid a packet of powdery aphrodisiacs in one of First's kitchen pantries when they had been searching through his house for his whereabouts. The aphrodisiacs would prove to Second how true her First was to her. Earlier, Ai learned of that other boy. She didn't know his name, but she wouldn't forget the pale moon skin-tone and the blood red eyes. Marco didn't mishear the undertones either, he loved First and it was a sympathetic case. That was why, despite him intervening in their fight with First, they didn't hurt him as bad as Second. He was only a bystander and yet, First would be using him, too.

Once the door was unlocked, Yukiteru pulled Akise into the silent house. Akise slid off his dress shoes by the door, glancing around as he walked down the greeting hall. Yukiteru was a few seconds late in trailing behind him, having been closing and locking the front door behind them. The house was complicated at the first step; there were stairs on the right with a bay window and there was an entrance hall on the left, offering ways to the attached kitchen and dining room and the wide living room attached to a bead-curtained shrine room that his mother used when she was there.

"I'll make us tea. Wait in the living room for me, Akise-kun." Yukiteru disappeared into the attached kitchen and dining room, leaving Akise to comply to his somewhat authoritative order.

Akise glanced around him. The living room had a television set with its own hind legs, a table against the wall behind the two opposite couches separated by a coffee table, and a ceiling fan. The wallpaper was colorless, and the floor was wooden slatted beneath him, however, the living room itself had a full circular rug with an elegant vine design. On the table, Akise observed, were at least four photographs. The first of Yukiteru's parents, his mother well in her late teens with a round stomach outlining the gown that hugged her maturing frame and his father also in his late teens in a halfhearted suit, arm over her and palm against the stomach where unborn Yukiteru resided. The second was a single of Yukiteru as a toddler and the third of him at least by the age of eight. The last photo was a complete family picture, his parents standing behind him with their hands connected to either of his under a cherry blossom tree.

A wide and brilliant smile on his beloved's face, one he had never seen before.

Akise's blood red eyes gazed at it, with such longing. If only his beloved could smile that way again, once more. His heart raced faster as his thoughts progressed… if only _he_ made Yukiteru smile that way. A self-deprecating and doubtful smile lifted his lips, shaking his head. No, for as long as Yuno lived in this world, Akise was nothing but his friend. He had nothing to hold against her here.

It was ironic. Yuno had taken the role of Yukiteru, hiding in corners or crying out her distress. She was inexperienced, and she was afraid. Yukiteru, however, was her knight in shining armor. He fought for her, courageously. He pulled himself into the pain for her. He was selflessly protecting her, even if it cost his own life. His own chance at becoming the God of Time and Space, too, Akise thought with a sinking heart.

His thoughts were interrupted when sudden breathing fanned the back of his neck. The hairs there stood, and the sensitive pale flesh prickled with goose-bumps. Blinking, Akise inclined his head towards the breathing. Standing behind the couch that Akise sat on, cross-legged, was Yukiteru. His face obscured by the dark hair framing his light-tanned face and blue eyes.

Worriedly, Akise raised his eyebrow.

"Yukiteru-kun? Where's the tea?"

Wordlessly, his beloved leaned over. Alarmed, Akise nearly back planted himself into the coffee table. It was made of glass. That would have been a horrific sight had Yukiteru not snared Akise, turning him another way and pushing him back. Akise's back met the plush cushions of the couch behind him, his eyes blinking. He was at a loss for words. Yukiteru wasn't acting right. Or was it that he was going to break down in tears? He needed Akise to console him once more?

The thought didn't bother Akise all that much. It _did_ bother him that he could need consolation of Yuno's injuries. Anything about her made Akise reconsider himself. He went back to that time Hinata exposed herself as the tenth holder's daughter, Mao holding Yukiteru at knifepoint. He had barely managed to prove himself, with Hinata holding the coin, he guessed wrong _once_. He couldn't forget how Yuno gazed at him, horror filling her face. He couldn't forget how Kosaka panic-stricken and confused looked on at the scene, hopeless and helpless. He couldn't forget how Yukiteru stared at him with such shame…

His heart wrenched.

It didn't occur to him that Yukiteru was on top of him, body pressed against body and his face in his neck. No, Akise has sunk himself into doubtful thoughts once more. The battle with the Sevenths earlier, too, had taught him something. Was his love as genuine as he thought? They had lost after all, but he needed to remind himself that Yuno and Yukiteru lost together, too. What did that mean? Did it mean that Yukiteru loved neither of them? Did it mean the feelings were one-sided? Did it mean that Yukiteru's rage… got in the way of the "love's" potent?

A stifled gasp escaped him, blood red eyes widening. He lifted his head, blinking twice. Yukiteru's mouth was on his neck. He kissed, he sucked, and he bit down on the flesh with such savageness. As if he were helping himself to cooked meat.

"Yukiteru-kun—"

He gasped again, head tilting back at the blood that seeped from the biting. Yukiteru kissed all over his throat, and the inside of Akise cringed at the grim memory of what had happened to his throat once before, but those thoughts were discontinued with Yukiteru pulling away from his neck, eyes meeting his. Akise's eyes widened more at how flushed Yukiteru was, his hot breath in Akise's face and his full, pink lips dyed in Akise's blood. _His_ blood.

Where was all of this coming from?

"Akise-kun, let me taste you."

"Yukiteru-kun… what about G— _Mmph_!?" Blood-reddened lips claimed his own for themselves, kissing deeply and softly. Akise's heart soared in his chest, his stomach doing those exhilarating flips, and his whole body tingling with fervent arousal. It couldn't be. This had to be a heavenly dream he didn't register, or this had to be a very unanticipated event that would end nightmarishly for the two of them. Akise couldn't stop thinking of the consequences, but Yukiteru had beyond abandoned reasoning.

His tongue pushed inside Akise's mouth, exploring. Akise wanted to fight him. He wanted to fight him with all he could, without physically hurting him, but at the same time Akise wanted this. He wanted this with all the human selfishness he had. He craved this. And somewhere in his inhuman mind, he convinced himself that he needed this more than anything. So, that's why…

That's why he explored his beloved's mouth back, with all the passion and excitement there had been restrained, hidden. When Yukiteru ran his wet and warm muscle over his own, Akise couldn't hold himself back from moaning. He moaned, in despair and in need, all in one soft, miniscule sound. Yukiteru drew back, a string of saliva connecting their gasping, breathless mouths. The raven ran his hands underneath different articles. One hand rubbed outside the thin material of boxers, dress pants loosened by being unzipped, and the other played with a nipple under his dress shirt.

Akise gasped, pale lashes fluttering against his cheeks. He didn't want to close them. Cheeks coloring, his eyes landed on Yukiteru's, full of all of his unspoken love. Yukiteru unfastened all of the buttons to his dress shirt, pushing the material aside to admire Akise's chest. Akise almost closed his eyes there again, in halfhearted embarrassment. His heart was skipping beats, and all of his blood rushed to his head, leaving him dizzy, as if he were drunk on something. His tie was there on his neck, the black silk ending at the waistline in a fine and slender v-shape.

Yukiteru made no move to undo it, rubbing Akise softly with his palm outside the boxers.

"Yukiteru-kun!" He gasped, biting slightly on his lower lip. Despite himself, he couldn't stop wondering. An evening of losing two fights for Yukiteru-kun and an evening of consolation for Akise, tea on the side of it, what had brought them here? What had brought them to this moment where Akise made sounds he didn't know he would find himself living to _ever_ make with Yukiteru on top of him, staring at him in such lust? The inevitable end for Akise pended, threatening to ruin this unbelievable experience, but Akise shook it off. He didn't want to think of anything or care about fate, just for once. Just for once, he wanted to feel human than he'd ever felt since Deus broke the news.

"Akise-kun." Yukiteru's dark blue eyes stared into his. "I want to…"

"Yukiteru-kun?"

Without another word, Yukiteru's touch was pulled away. Akise nearly whimpered, his eyes filling with shameful tears at the loss of contact. That didn't last long. Yukiteru rubbed their clothed erections together, forehead pressed to Akise's. Beads of sweat rolling down their faces at the overwhelming heat being transferred between their rubbing bodies. Akise wrapped his arms around Yukiteru's neck, sliding his watered eyes closed for now.

He was sure that Yukiteru would feel his heart skipping its beats, and he was sure that he would also hear Yukiteru's heart. Yukiteru's heart was racing too fast for Akise to count the racing in one second. His evaluative nature was disrupted by Yukiteru stripping their remaining clothes off, save for Akise's tie, and lying down on his back with Akise on top of him. Akise stared at his beloved's cock, erect and dripping.

He wrapped his hand around the shaft, rubbing up and down at first. Smiling, he lapped his tongue over the premature white seeping from the slit of the cockhead. He ran his tongue over the head, and down to the shaft. He could hear Yukiteru groaning in pleasure, and smiled against the heated flesh. Good, Yukiteru was enjoying this! Not wanting to disappoint his beloved but wanting to tease him a little more, Akise just barely licked over his underside. Suddenly, he paused his teasing, gasping softly.

"Yukiteru-kun..!"

Yukiteru had closed his mouth down on Akise's own erect manhood. He took in as much of Akise as he could fit, sucking and licking all up the leaking head. Gasping, Akise closed his own mouth on Yukiteru, sucking softly. Yukiteru lathered Akise's cock with as much of his saliva as he could, pulling his mouth off to glide his tongue over the shaft. Akise sucked harder on the heated flesh. Biting back another groan, Yukiteru slid two of his glistening fingers in Akise's entrance at once. The albino gasped, loudest than he had that whole time. His eyes squeezed shut, concealing the stinging tears. He muffled himself by his ministrations. Yukiteru stared at Akise's colored face, worry written over his expression but his eyes clouded with the darkest lust. His lathered fingers pushed themselves in deeper, fighting against Akise's clenching walls.

A kind of whimper escaped the boy.

"Akise-kun?" Yukiteru called softly.

"Yukiteru-kun… it h _ngh_ …urts…"

"I'll make it better for you." He closed his mouth on Akise's cock again, sucking hard.

Akise moaned softly, the pain forgotten in the immense pleasure he received from below. He pulled away from Yukiteru's cock in his lickings of the head and shaft. Yukiteru let himself groan each time, encouraging the boy detective. The heat from before seemed twice as hotter, as they were both sweating more than before, musk filling the living room.

Trusting that Akise would be fine, Yukiteru inched his fingers along the walls and touched somewhere inside of him that Akise gasped and moaned with his mouth full of Yukiteru's cock. Yukiteru groaned aloud, the carnal pit of desire wanting to untangle itself from his stomach. Akise's own desire was waiting to be released, as he was dripping more premature white, convulsing atop of Yukiteru in attempts to hold it back longer and in pleasure of his prostate being discovered.

"Yukiteru-kun, please let me—" The fingers withdrew.

Yukiteru pulled Akise onto his lap as he sat up on the couch, face-to-face. The tie fluttered against his chest at the sudden movement. Akise had his lower lip caught between teeth, as he almost whined out at the loss of contact, again. Yukiteru stared at him, leaning in and kissing his lips. Akise kissed him back, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the raven's neck.

"Yukiteru-kun!" Akise whined, drawn-out and breathy in urgency and desperation. "Please, Yukiteru-kun! I need you, please!"

"Aru…" Grabbing Akise's hips, he pulled him right down on his cock.

Pain twisted on the albino's face, watered eyes opened and filled with their own amorousness. He didn't move yet, but when he did, he rode himself all the way down steadily and then back up, the tie almost mimicking its wearer in its fluttering. The kiss deepened, their tongues starving for one another as they languidly ran over each other's wet muscles. Akise sighed, eyes closing. Yukiteru smirked against their mouths, bucking up. Akise moaned, lowering faster to meet Yukiteru's upward thrusts.

"Yukiteru!"

"Aru!"

The upward thrusting sent his cock deeper into Akise's entrance, whirling his thoughts to nothingness as his prostate was met once again. Moaning, eyes wide and stinging with overwhelming pleasure, Akise clung to Yukiteru's embrace. Yukiteru closed his eyes, tracing his mouth and moving with him. Through it all, Akise felt more than he ever felt in a long time. How his heart came to an alarming slow; how the blood rushing to his head that made him lightheaded in supposed drunkenness stopped; how the tingling in his veins wracked all over his body and prickled through the outer flesh of pale moon.

Yukiteru stroked Akise simultaneously with their moving, determined to send him to climax first. Akise gasped and moaned above him, a few calls of his name caught between the cacophonies. He grabbed at Yukiteru's warm hands stroking him, as if wanting to stop them… but the tingling and the pressure of the desire in his stomach intermingled and in an earth-shattering instant, Akise came for the very first time in his artificial life.

His beloved followed him soon after. On top of his beloved, drenched with sweat and the sticky, white consequences of their lustful actions, the two basked in the afterglow, cuddling on the couch. Akise, smiling serenely, fluttered his eyes shut. He couldn't believe that this had finally happened, and in his wrenching heart, he knew that the effect would be earnest, yet, he couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. He urged Yukiteru to hold him tighter in his arms, and whispered to the slowly sobering raven,

"I love you."


	2. 2 Our Genuine Love

**Warnings; This contains possible spoilers, graphic male-on-male eroticism, and awkward inexperience. Proceed at your own risked. You were warned.**

* * *

 _2\. Our Genuine Love_

"Yukiteru-kun…"

Blue eyes stared into blood red. Smiles were exchanged, and then those lips were meshing against each other, soft and slow. Akise wrapped his arms around Yukiteru's waist and his neck, tangling his fingers in his dark hair. Yukiteru's eyes fell closed, blushing. Their tongues slid into each other's mouths, sloppy enough to seep saliva down their chins and on the sheets of the bed.

"Sorry…" the raven whispered, embarrassed.

"Don't be." Akise hesitantly pulled away, lying his shirtless beloved on his back on the sheets.

His heart pounded hard in his chest at the sight before him. Yukiteru lying on his back, sweating and blushing, clad in only his unzipped shorts and those long socks of his. It was the expression on such a demure, sweet face that left Akise's mouth dry, and heat to overwhelm his lowermost regions. Yukiteru's lustful, half-lidded eyes in their staring, Yukiteru's parted and swollen lips, panting for air that heaved his chest the slightest, and Yukiteru's hands sprawled out on the pillows either side of his head. The vulnerability of him, the sweetness of his taste, and the disbelief that all of this was happening _now_ …

Akise was sure that he had lost his mind, enough that he couldn't distort reality from fiction, because Yukiteru was not begging for his touch. Yukiteru's eyes were not stinging with neglected tears. Yukiteru's lips weren't forming silently to Akise's name… His first name… Oh, but Yukiteru was. He was doing everything, and Akise's head was spinning, and his cheeks were flushing, and his heart was soaring. All of Akise was soaring at that moment, but he knew what went up would come down, and when he came down, he would crash hard.

 _I don't care._

He didn't know if he was convincing himself or his pleading lover, but nonetheless, Akise pulled his clothes off. He undid all of the buttons on his short-sleeved dress shirt, hasty and clumsy, and seeing Akise in such an awkward hurry was enough to make a satisfied smile cross Yukiteru's face. Little did Akise know though, Yukiteru's heart was pounding as hard as his own. He was nervous, but he was full of anticipation. How couldn't he be?

From the moment they met, Akise was odd. He was odd to Yukiteru in the compelling sense, but he hadn't appreciated that fact until later on. Their first meeting was one-sided. Yukiteru had been full of pressure and delirium at the time, and he wasn't in the state of mind to introduce himself, but then again, it's not like he had to. Akise already knew his name. That should have been alarming, too, but Yukiteru could trust Akise. How couldn't he trust him?

After all of Yukiteru's tantrums; after all of Yukiteru's crying; and after all of Yukiteru's losing moments, Akise was at his side, there to comfort and hold him. He had his other friends, too, but sometimes, there was only so much a friend could do for him. It was the way that Akise thumbed the tears away on his cheeks. It was the way that Akise smiled sweetly at him, _only him_ , leaving Yukiteru weightless and fragile, and his knees threatening to buckle when a warmly fuzz tickled his insides at the smile. Akise's gentle touch, Akise's kindness, Akise's eccentricity – Akise's _ethereality_ ; he was too beautiful to be human, Yukiteru suspected, and he knew he was lucky to have such a boy's heart and mind.

That's why Yukiteru wanted this more than anything he wanted in a long time. Back then, Yukiteru wanted his parents to stop fighting and to remarry, that way his dreams of seeing the stars could come true. Back then, Yukiteru wanted to have friends, that way he could feel like he was a part of the world, and not some gutless loner fated to watch those around him smile and laugh. Back then, Yukiteru wanted to _be happy_ , but he would have never thought that a boy like Akise Aru would come into his life and be the one to flurry these sensations inside of his body. Akise was his gift, and it was up to Yukiteru to appreciate him or take him for granted. He'll never let him go.

They kissed, again. Yukiteru closed his eyes, running his fingers into Akise's silver hair. Akise smiled just-so against his lips, glancing as he slid the raven's unzipped shorts and socks off of him. He shivered, reopening his eyes and meeting the loving gaze of blood-red. His cheeks warmed, and Akise laughed softly.

"….." Akise widened the space of Yukiteru's legs, tentative and careful. It was his way of hiding his hesitation. In truth, Akise had only dreamed and read about scenarios like this. Never would he have thought that he would experience it first-hand with the object of his affections. Not that he was complaining, but he was nervous, and would Yukiteru like it?

Akise didn't glance at Yukiteru's flushed, smiling face, because then, he knew that the raven would pick up on his nervousness. He didn't want Yukiteru to worry about him, and if they were both as nervous as he thought they were, it would overshadow the eagerness they had had in the beginning. He wrapped his hand on Yukiteru's shaft, stroking soft and slow.

Yukiteru groaned, closing his eyes. Was that a good sign? He glanced, and smiled nervously to himself, and then, he opened his mouth and closed it down on… Yukiteru gasped, tangling his fingers in Akise's hair.

"Aru-kun… you…" He couldn't speak without gasps and moans disconcerting his sentence.

Akise laughed with him in his mouth, closing his eyes. He couldn't fit all of Yukiteru in his mouth, settling for stroking what wouldn't fit and helping himself somewhat languidly to what was in his mouth. He licked all around the head and sucked the lightest of sucks on his sensitive tip. He had a mere feeling that he was doing this right, if Yukiteru's moaning was any indication.

"Aru-kun!"

He pulled his mouth off, watching in surprise as premature white rolled off of the glistening tip. He smiled, lapping it off with his tongue. Yukiteru groaned, shaking his head.

"Aru-kun, no, that's…"

"Yukiteru-kun, do you want to finish like that, or… do you want to keep going?" asked the albino carefully, staring at his beloved's face.

"…." Yukiteru's heart drummed in his ears, and he blushed deeply. His lips could deny the pleasure of Akise's warm and wet mouth on him all he wanted, but deep down, he knew he more than liked it. Yet, at the same time… Yukiteru glanced at Akise's slacks, noting that the albino was lying on his stomach purposely to cover up his arousal. If he was going to enjoy this, then the two of them would do this together.

"I want to keep going." He answered firmly, surprising Akise and himself.

Akise laughed, lightly, smiling.

"I see."

Akise turned away from Yukiteru, sliding off of the bed and retrieving the necessities from Yukiteru's desk. Yukiteru's heart and cheeks were out of control. It was as if he was fated to a permanent tinge of red on his cheeks forever, and his heart wouldn't quiet the thunderous beating it made against his chest. He couldn't help himself, of this foreign excitement and nervousness; or could he? It was almost akin to going on the first rollercoaster…

"Are you scared, Yukiteru-kun?" asked Akise teasingly with a ghost of a smile, squirting the lubricant onto his fingers and rubbing it generously over Yukiteru's entrance.

Yukiteru squealed, wide-eyed at the coolness of it. Akise laughed, grinning. The raven huffed, pouting his lips.

"Are you, Aru-kun?"

"…No." Akise's grin faltered, squirting more lubricant on his fingers.

"You are."

"Oh, quiet, Yukiteru-kun." He was racking with nervousness, but he was taking breathing exercises inside of his head. He gently pushed one of his fingers in, and Yukiteru whined. "Yukiteru-kun? Does it hurt?"

"A l-little." He bit his lower lip, trembling only slightly and grasping at the sheets to still himself for Akise's sake, more than his own.

"Sorry," whispered Akise, leaning in and kissing Yukiteru's face. "Tell me when it feels better?"

"Aru-kun, j-just g-go."

"Ah, but Yukiteru-kun—"

"If I call the sh-shots, w-we'll n-never m-move f-forward!"

"But you're in pain—"

" _Aru-kun_."

"I'm doing it _slowly_." Akise pushed his finger in deeper. Yukiteru gasped sharply, eyes widening and head tilting back on the pillow, the slightest of tears stinging his eyes. "Yukiteru-kun…" Akise kissed his lips, lightly pushing his tongue into his mouth and tracing. Whining, Yukiteru traced back, wrapping his arms around Akise's neck tight.

"O-okay…" He murmured against Akise's mouth after the reassuring kisses trailed to his neck.

At his go-ahead, their hearts quieted and they were calming. They heaved sighs of simultaneous relief when Akise's second finger pushed in. Yukiteru smiled, Akise laughed, and they were lovingly staring at each other. It was here that the two of them fully realized one another, as if they hadn't already. Yukiteru knew that Akise loved him, and would do anything to protect and comfort him, but he didn't think Akise would go _this_ far. How could Akise be so cautious and careful? Especially when he was aroused and untended, compared to Yukiteru? It was the little things like this about Akise that made Yukiteru sure he wasn't human.

Akise knew that Yukiteru was selfless and kind the moment he laid eyes on him, but that was overshadowed by his fears of others. As soon as Akise coaxed that fear away in their time with friends and together, he was delighted to see the boy he saw underneath the shield. And when Yukiteru exhibited his selflessness and kindness in the moments that he was in pain, Akise's heart fluttered. Nonetheless, he would heed his beloved's words with as much care as he sought right.

Their admiring, loving gaze lasted until Yukiteru was crying out and arching up. Akise smiled, pushing against that spot again and again, tears of pleasure stinging Yukiteru's eyes. His heart fluttered again, warmth crawling all over his body and tightening the fervor he already had in the beginning.

"Akise-kun… _please_!"

"Are you sure you don't want to finish like this, Yukiteru-kun?" asked Akise against his neck, kissing and sucking on the unblemished skin.

" _I n-need you_!"

"…" Akise's heart almost stopped in his chest at those words. His eyes were wide and he was still, but the silence that followed Yukiteru's proclamation and the whines following, were enough confirmation that he had indeed said those words. He stared at Yukiteru's face, and tears of joy were cascading Akise's cheeks. "Ah, I'm sorry, Yukiteru-kun."

"That's uncool, Aru-kun." teased Yukiteru lightly, pulling Akise into a passionate, open-mouthed kiss that left their heads spinning. Yukiteru blindly reached for the bottle of lubricant, and worked on unzipping Akise's slacks. Akise let him, tasting his mouth and withdrawing his fingers from Yukiteru's slicked entrance. The raven smiled against their meeting mouths, massaging the cool lubricant over Akise's hard, leaking cock.

Akise groaned low in his throat, and it was so low, it might as well have been a purr. Yukiteru was the grinning one now, pleased at being the one to make Akise react in such ways. Akise's tear stained, smiling face gazed at his flushed face as he entered him, and Yukiteru gasped loud, and then was gaping soundlessly. Akise wrapped his arms around Yukiteru, preciously tight, and was kissing his neck against and then his shoulder, and their hearts were beating against one another…

"This is perfect." said Akise softly.

"Shut up," hissed Yukiteru through his teeth. "We're n-n-not d-done yet, s-so you c-can't c-call it anything y-yet."

Akise laughed, all giddy and airy that it made Yukiteru both annoyed and pleased. Yukiteru slid his hands from Akise's neck to run over the flat smoothness of his back and rest on his hips, eyes closed. Akise didn't budge from holding Yukiteru against him and his warmth, still.

"Move."

Akise pushed in deeper, squelches of slicked flesh filling the room as contagiously as the scent of musk and sweat, but they were distracted from the unpleasantness of the situation. They were more enamored with each other to care about anything else, even if black holes were appearing within the sky outside. It didn't matter. It was the two of them, and this was their moment of becoming one. Yukiteru couldn't remember if he was crying out or moaning, but he remembered the clenching of his body and the tender love on Akise's face as they rode their pleasure out together, coming and embracing at the afterglow.

Akise nuzzled Yukiteru's cheek, eyes closed and smile wide. Yukiteru stroked Akise's hair, cheeks flushed and lips parted in a catch to lost breaths. Their other hands were holding each other's, fingers entwined. When the highness came down, Akise didn't crash, but he landed very lightly on his feet, and the loving smiles they shared? It was pure and genuine.

This was a world he never thought he would find himself living in, and he was wholeheartedly grateful to whatever landed him here. And deep down, so was Yukiteru's heart, which had never forgotten Akise's fight in all of those worlds, and as they fell asleep in each other's arms, stuck together in sheens of sweat and their come, it wouldn't matter if they woke to more of fate's twisted jealousy; so long as they had each other, this was their happy end.

* * *

Now, with this two-shot, anyone of you could read the roles you like best! You're welcome. I'm thinking of doing that for my other OTPs... Jeez, I need to get my head out of the BL and show some love for the norm and GL community, too. Don't worry, I will someday. Also, to ease possible concerns about the two-shot, the implication of Akise having memories of other worlds and experiencing other worlds is correct. Again, this isn't tied into Bliss, but it's my personal headcanon that Akise suffers world revisions like Kaworu and Homura suffer time-loops, because Akise needs to join the party of losing your gay best friend no matter what schtick or method you attempt.

Thankyou for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed the reads!

Winter


End file.
